onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Gol D Shanks
♛'Gol D Shanks' ♛ |namecolor= Red |namefonttype= Gabriola |textcolor= Red |textcolor2= Red |line= DarkRed |line2= Red |border= Black |border2= Black |border3= Black |fonttype= comic MS Sans |text=N'hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si tu as des questions, si tu rencontres un quelconque problème sur le wiki, que tu as besoin d'aide ou d'explication etc... J'essayerais de t'aider du mieux que je pourrais. Par contre, il te faudra respecter certaines règles lorsque tu postes sur ma page: *Parle correctement, sans faire trop de fautes d'orthographe/de syntaxe. *Si tu as une question à me poser, explique moi clairement ton problème pour que je puisse t'aider plus facilement. *Crée un nouveau titre de section à chaque fois que tu abordes un nouveau sujet sur ma page. Si tu continue la discussion, met au dessus de ton message. *Si possible, ajoute la date durant laquelle tu m'a envoyé ton message^^. *N'oublie pas de signer à la fin de ton message en y ajoutant ~~~~ ou en utilisant ta signature personnalisée afin que je puisse savoir qui m'écrit ce message. Merci. }} Crédit : La Vallée de Dana '' 200px Salut Shanks, c' était juste pour te dire que je revenais sur le wiki et que je serais plus beaucoup plus présent que ces derniers mois ! De plus, je te félicite pour ton poste d'admin meme si ca date un peu apparament. A plus sur le wiki ! Salut Shanks désolé d avoir mis du temps a répondre j etais occupé. C est vrai Kaido reste un mystère que j aimerai éclaircir ;) Au fait j ai vu l épisode de Sabo il est bien mais pas tres impressionnant parce qu'il y avait de scenes vues et revues en meme temps c est le manga. Portgas D. Thomas (discussion) Pendant la première partie de l’Arc des Iles Célestes, alors qu’elle explorait Angel Beach et Upper Yard, elle portait un bikini décoré d‘ un motif de nuages colorés en bleu, bleu clair et blanc. Elle avait assorti son top avec un pantalon / short marron et était pieds-nus. Après son retour d’Upper Yard, elle enfila une chemise jaune clair à manches courtes sur son bikini et mis des sandales à talon oranges. Sanji manifesta sa réprobation alors que Nami enfilait la chemise… Elle porta également des lunettes pendant une courte période et ramena ses cheveux en arrière avec des couettes afin de dégager ses yeux, elle conserva les cheveux attachés jusqu’à son retour sur Upper Yard. Nami retira finalement sa chemise lorsqu’elle dut plonger dan l’eau et resta en bikini; Sanji fut ravi de voir cela. Finalement elle se changea et opta pour un caraco gris à zip, portant l’inscription „EVIL“ imprimée en caractères bleus, un jean bleu découpé et une paire de sandales grises. je suis d'accord Portgas D. Thomas (discussion) septembre 18, 2015 à 06:33 (UTC) Bonjour Gold D. Shanks je voudria savoir a quoi servent les billet ? Riku10 (discussion) septembre 20, 2015 à 09:12 (UTC) Coucou Aide Salut Shanks désolé de te déranger j ai fait une betise sur mon blog et je n'arrive pas a rectifier correctement. Pourrais tu m aider stp ? Portgas D. Thomas (discussion) Ben tous mes votes du blog sont emmêlés et je n'arrive pas à les séparer Portgas D. Thomas (discussion) Wow ! Merci beaucoup Shanks :D Portgas D. Thomas (discussion) Lien de déconnexion AH ! ENFIN ! Je pensais que ce lien ne servait à rien mais il y à au moins une personne qui est tombée dans le panneau x) Bon bah je suis content du coup je vais le supprimer si t'en à tellement envie. #soumission Et pour les 15 lignes d'excuse, tu peux toujours attendre c: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140511112024/rabbit-hole/fr/images/9/94/Ananas_Smiley.gif [[Utilisateur:Doflamingo-Sama|''Doflamingo]] - ''Sama'' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140511112024/rabbit-hole/fr/images/9/94/Ananas_Smiley.gif octobre 22, 2015 à 10:11 (UTC) Pages ADQ Yo petite larve de roux inutile ! Je voulais savoir, est-ce qu'il y a un moment de savoir quelles sont les pages ADQ actuelles (passées et présentes). Parce qu'on oui on sait les pages qui vont être ADQ et qui sont approuvées mais si on les a oubliées et qu'on sait plus les noms on peut les retrouver comment ? (question existentielle je sais) —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana]] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|''(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' octobre 25, 2015 à 19:18 (UTC) A ouais effectivement je me sens plus qu'honorer, Ô roi des roux mdrrr Et ouais non ça je sais pour le lien, oui c'est pour avoir l'historique des anciens ADQ (les pages qui ont reçu la mention ADQ). J'espère que Dohv a toujours l'historique (c'est pour savoir à peu près combien yen a, et pour mettre le chiffre dans l'introduction du portail ADQ). Merci pour les renseignements^^ —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' octobre 26, 2015 à 11:14 (UTC) Re:Mise en Garde Mdrrr, t'inquiète jte pardonne (c'est rare qu'un roux est de l'inspiration è_é, et de travailler qui plus est :3), j'avais pas l'intention d'y toucher tfaçon x) —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana']] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' octobre 26, 2015 à 19:24 (UTC) Modifier Wanted Bonjour Shanks dans la liste Wanted : primes inconnues y a celle de Sard qui y est en bas alors qu elle est connue car quand tu vas sur cette page on voit que sa prime est de 40 000 berry, est ce que tu pourrais m'aider à corriger ça stp merci :) Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) octobre 31, 2015 à 21:01 (UTC) octobre 30, 2015 à 13:41 (UTC) Au fait mon ordinateur est hs et du coup j aimerai mettre mon compte "Portgas D. Thomas" sur ma tablette pour continuer mon activité sur le wiki est ce que c est possible ?85.168.249.107 octobre 30, 2015 à 14:07 (UTC) ÇA Y EST !! C'EST EST BON J AI MON NOUVEAU COMPTE WIKI !! J ai réussi à le mettre sur ma tablette, tu peux venir voir si tu veux ^^ Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) octobre 30, 2015 à 14:53 (UTC) Changement Et ouais il buguait mais bon je vais devoir reprendre à 0 et y a plein de pages qu on peut pas débloquer Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) octobre 31, 2015 à 19:51 (UTC) Au faut t as modifié la partie "primes inconnues" de Wanted avec Sard dont je t ai parlé ? Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion)` Bonsoir Shanks. Je suis nouveau et je voulais avoir quelques informations sur la hiérarchie et surtout savoir comment devenir administrateur. Je te remercie d'avance de ton aide et je te redis peut-être à une prochaine fois. Merci Wasabi 18 Page bien :3 ? Yo shanksy ^^ Je voulais juste savoir si la modifs que j'ai faite sur cette page http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Dreamship est correct, j'ai fais les tableaux avec les paroles dans les différentes versions ^^ Enfaite je suis pas sur si c'est bien ce que j'ai fais du coup je te demande x) Merci de ton aide bye ^^ novembre 4, 2015 à 20:55 (UTC) Bannissement de quelqu'un Salut Shanks j aimerai que tu jetes un œil a la page Yarisugi un indiserable appelé hakim sersar a mis des insultes dans l intro. Tu pourrais le bannir stp pour eviter qu il recidive. Merci :) Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 8, 2015 à 00:00 (UTC) Ah ouais je viens de le voir un instant. En tout cas merci pour l info, n empeche il est a l affut Portgas D. Dohv lol Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 8, 2015 à 10:32 (UTC) Anniversaire Merci papounet <3 gros câlins à toi aussi '''_______________________________________________' Modo Tchat http://i.imgur.com/kwVx5vO.png [[Utilisateur:Ray D. Cora|'Ray D. Cora']] http://i.imgur.com/kwVx5vO.png ''Discussion'' _______________________________________________ novembre 11, 2015 à 13:16 (UTC) Don Quichotte Matriarch Salut Shanks et merci. Je n arrive pas a faire copier/coller avec le lien mais essaie de le retrouver sur internet. Tu verras le lien tout en haut avec ecrit "User Montblanc Noland : Donquixote Matriarch. J espere que tu le trouveras (c est comme ça que j ai pu créer les pages Lackey et Sanshita) Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 11, 2015 à 14:50 (UTC) #PrayForParis RIP pour les victimes de Paris ����Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 14, 2015 à 10:27 (UTC) Beta Beta no Mi Salut Shanks j ai besoin de ton aide. Est ce que tu pourrais débloquer la page "Beta Beta no Mi" stp ? Merci �� Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 17, 2015 à 15:41 (UTC) Page Pirate/Grands Corsaire Salut Shanks t as vu la page Grands Corsaire. Il s est passé quoi putain ?! Chuis choqué c est quoi ce binz y a eu un bug ou quoi ? WTF !! Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 21, 2015 à 19:45 (UTC) Comment ? Salut shanks, j aimerai savoir comment devenir administrateur ? Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 29, 2015 à 20:12 (UTC) reviens Hey frérot ca serait bien si tu pouvais venir un peux (voir beaucoup) plus souvent sur le tchat :3 a plus ta soeurette Ninidemone décembre 20, 2015 à 16:35 (UTC) Salut ! Salut shanks ça fait un bail dis-moi ^^ j'espère que tu vas bien. Au fait je t'en veux pas si t'as pas répondu à mon dernier message, Stern Ritter m'a aidé à débloquer les pages dont je t'avais parlé et maintenat la page beta beta no mi est bien à jour, mais pas l'arc punk hazard malheureusement à cause d'un satané bug qui ferme ma fenêtre à chaque fois. Du coup si tu veux la modifier à ma place ben pourquoi pas. PS : Viens me voir sur le tchat de temps en temps. Prends bien soin de toi ;) Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) décembre 29, 2015 à 17:37 (UTC) Projet Event Salut ProfeShanks ! Bonne Année ! Je t'envoi ce message pour te demander un petit truc ^^, est-ce qu'avec moi, tu voudrais bien qu'on fasse un évent ? Avec un défi/énigme et un badge à gagner ? Si ça t'arrange, je pourrais faire le topic. On signera tout les deux t'façon :p. Et on se partagera les tâches ^^. Enfin c'est comme tu veux bien évidemment, mais je trouve que ça pourrait être un bonne idée ! J'ai trouver que tu étais le plus fiable pour m'aider. ^^' Voili-voulou, j'espère que tu voudras bien mais ne te force pas pour me faire plaisir hein ^^. En faite je ne sais pas comment faire les badges x). Aller bye et merci pour tout ! Ton disciple préféré~ Oki pas de problème ! Je te renvoi un message quand les autres Admins ont accepté :). À+ Re ! J'ai demander à Croco et il veut bien mais qu'en février car il y a l'Event Dessin ^^. J'ai envoyer un message à Dovh mais Croco m'as dit que ça ne servait à rien, il ne suffit plus qu'à demander à un Admin désormais ! :p On la le temps de le faire, tant mieux ! :D Aller tchô et merci ! Ps: Reçois tu les messages que je t'envoi sur mon wiki ? Comme ça. ^^ Ton disciple adoré~ Bah parce que je t'en ai envoyé, bizarre :/. J'te conseil d'aller voir quand même. ^^ Et sinon, on s'organise comment pour l'Event ? Je te laisse décider car tu as plus d’expérience je pense ;). Aller salut ! Yo ! Ha ok mdrr ! x) Tkt c'est pas grave, je vais bien me débrouiller ^^, quand je trouver des idées (pour le défi/énigme; apparence du badge; le topic; ...) je t'envoi un message et tu me dis si t'es d'accord. Par contre je ne sais pas comment faire les badges. Et tkt moi aussi je n'ai jamais fait d'Event mdr. ^^" On fait comme ça ? Aller byye ! Ton plus sage éléve~ Tu pourrais m'aider sur mon wikia par exemple sur cette page http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Monkey_D._Luffy il y a introduction personnalité et relations aptitudes et compétences histoire et divers est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer comment faire ça svp LuffyRdp (discussion) janvier 16, 2016 à 20:50 (UTC) Accueil Yosh, Juste pour te dire que j'ai annulé ta modif de la page d'accueil car : - Tu avais mal fait (tu as mis un modèle sur modèle bref la galère) - Mettre un personnage random sur la partie la plus visible n'est pas une bonne idée, les gens viennent pour leur besoin, c'est ainsi que les pages du dernier chap ou épisode sont très important. - Cela crée un sacre déséquilibre entre la partie droite et la partie centrale. voilou et à la prochaine. http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Profil [[Spécial:Contributions/CrocoboyMr0|'CrocoboyMr0']] Discussion http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif février 4, 2016 à 21:11 (UTC) ADQ Yo, Tout simplement, faut que j'y pense ET je n'ai plus de notifications du topic en question... T'aurais pas un lien ? x) février 18, 2016 à 15:55 (UTC) Page Haki (ADQ) Yo mec ! Je viens de finir de bien référencer et tout la page Haki de l'Observation. Et comme on m'avait reproché de nominer qu'une section de la page Haki, j'ai réussi à faire un gros clean up de toutes les sections. Donc je voulais savoir si je peux proposer la page globale Haki (incluant donc Haki de l'Observation...) en ADQ (pck du coup l'introduction Haki est ADQ mais pas Haki des Rois et Haki de l'Armement et Observation ne le sont pas donc bon c'est un peu débile autant tout proposer). —[[User:Mr. Katana|'Mr.'Katana]] [[Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana|''(Talk)]] 'Vétéran' février 20, 2016 à 17:11 (UTC) Quizz Yo Cheveux Rouges ! Jah, Croco et moi venons de faire ton Quizz sur le tchat, on a constaté quelques erreurs, voici ce que dont nous nous sommes souvenus à la fin ! (Croco nous a conseillé de te prévenir!) Question 23 - C'est bien Chopper mais sa prime la plus basse, c'est 50 pas 100 berry ! + QuelLE prime* Question 70 - Y manque Baggy ! Question 89 - Y en a 10 pas 9 dans tes 9, t'avais zappé Ace ainsi que la dixième Lamy la soeur de Law ! On a surement loupé des choses mais voilà, ce qu'on a trouvé si ça peut t'aider dans ton projet ! Bon courage pour la page ! Phénix-Marco (discussion) février 27, 2016 à 02:31 (UTC) Demande :3 Hello^^", je préfere te demander,puisque CrocoBoy m'a renvoyer vers toi :3 Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot(sa serais trop lonng :D ). J'ai vus que vous aviez un Quiz sur ce wikia, et j'aurais bien voulus(si vous ete d'accord) que je puisse le "prendre"(le mot est un peu fort peut-etre o_O, le "prendre en exemple" serais mieu^^") Ce que je veut dire c'est que: J'aimerais bien prendre en exemple le Quiz pour le mettre sur un autre wikia(BraveFrontierRPG) (d'abort sur mon profil, puis peut-etre sur le wikia directement). Le probleme est que j'ai le code source, mais il me manque le "template" ^^" Si tu n'est pas d'accord,aucun probléme, je tenterais de me debrouiller ou de le laisser en plan x') , c'est surtout pour faire un truc joli sur l'autre wikia :3 Désoler si s'apparait "direct" ^^" . Non je ne veut pas voler votre travail hein :o c'est surtout pour que ca soit Fun sur un autre wikia(si vous ete d'accord :3) Cdlt AlphaMoon/Moon1311 AlphaMoon (discussion) mars 4, 2016 à 16:38 (UTC) Actualité ADQ: 11/03/2016 mars 11, 2016 à 15:23 (UTC) Actualité ADQ: 12/03/2016 La page HAKI vient d’être nommée Article de Qualité. mars 12, 2016 à 14:35 (UTC) Actualité ADQ: 15/03 mars 15, 2016 à 12:01 (UTC) Actualité ADQ:17/03 mars 17, 2016 à 08:06 (UTC) Actualité ADQ:18/03 Actualité ADQ: Rectification Excusez moi, il y avait une erreur dans le message: mars 18, 2016 à 12:01 (UTC) Actualité ADQ:23/03 mars 23, 2016 à 15:48 (UTC) Actualité ADQ:25/03 mars 25, 2016 à 14:58 (UTC) RE : Page de profil Voici le lien : https://www.dropbox.com/s/mxifq518iq8k7ww/MonProfilOPE.odt?dl=0 Et sinon, tu peux faire à ta guise :D Je te fais entièrement confiance et te remercie encore pour ton aide :) À bientôt sur le tchat :) OP4bestOnes (discussion) mars 26, 2016 à 22:17 (UTC) Actualité ADQ:29/03 mars 29, 2016 à 11:57 (UTC) Chapitre 821: Modifications à effectuer Au boulot (c:) mars 31, 2016 à 13:00 (UTC) Codes Yo ! Pour te féliciter, je te fais un cadeau assez singulier, je te fais don de mon one piece ^^ Voici tous les codes que j'utilise pour réaliser mes tâches, selon moi, tu en aura besoin ^^ Si tu as des questions, hésites pas, mets tout ça ici:http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gol D Shanks/global.js :P A++ avril 6, 2016 à 17:23 (UTC) // // // IMPORT D'ARTICLES // // importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ 'u:dev:ReferencePopups/code.js', 'u:dev:DynamicImages/code.js', 'u:dev:ExtendedNavigation/code.js', 'u:zh.pad:MediaWiki:CountDown.js', // 'MediaWiki:Common.js/Snow.js', // 'u:c:MediaWiki:Snow.js', 'u:dev:Standard_Edit_Summary/code.js', 'w:c:dev:TopEditors/code.js', 'u:dev:EditcountTag/code.js', 'u:dev:FileUsageAuto-update/code.js' ] }, { type: "style", articles: 'u:zh.pad:MediaWiki:CountDown.css' }); importScriptPage( 'AjaxDiff/code.js', 'dev' ); importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ 'u:dev:View_Source/code.js' ] }); importScriptPage('MediaWiki:Gadget-purgebutton.js', 'starwars'); importScriptPage('MediaWiki:Gadget-ajaxundo.js', 'starwars'); importScriptPage('MediaWiki:Gadget-inactiveusers..js', 'starwars'); importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ 'u:dev:Quick_Management/code.js' ] }); importScriptPage('WHAM/code.2.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('ContribsLink/code.js', 'dev'); importArticles( { type: 'script', articles: [ // ... 'u:dev:LastEdited/code.js', // ... ] } ); importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ // ... 'w:c:dev:ReferencePopups/code.js', // ... ] }); Des choses et d'autres Bien le bonjour ProfeShanks ! Je viens te demander si tu peux débloquer la page de Charlotte Pudding, afin que je puisse faire une description plus approfondie de son apparence, rajouter une référence, et ajouter des informations supplémentaires sur la page, tout simplement ! Sinon, voici une p'tite suggestion, je pense que cette image est mieux que cette image (c'est celle qui est sur la page pour info), car il n'y a pas le ''"One Piece ...CH.824 / END"; t'en penses quoi ? Bye bye :) Ton disciple préféré - Image perdue ? Yo, Je regardais les images et j'ai vu que tu as importé celle-ci , sans doute pour l'article Yami Yami no Mi. L'aurais-tu oubliée ou puis-je la supprimer ? ^^ Tcho http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/13/1459691735-1455288d3f22198d66677dbaa8792895.png mai 1, 2016 à 12:09 (UTC) Atsu Atsu yo! Ah oups désolé, je suis tombé sur l'article un peu par hasard et comme les images avaient disparu, je me suis dit autant m'en occuper jusqu'au bout XD J'éviterai la prochaine fois! (d'ailleurs si tu veux que je m'occupe d'un article en particulier, n'hésite pas)--Loiciol (discussion) mai 1, 2016 à 17:20 (UTC) Demande Yo, désolé de te déranger mais je me suis aperçu, sauf erreur de ma part, qu'il n'existe pas de pages concernant les vrais figurines One Piece comme les Grandline man de Branpresto ou les POP de megahouse. Donc je me demandais si c'était une volonté de l'administration et si non, me donnerais tu l'autorisation de créer ces pages. Voili voilou, j'attends ta réponse. Bye LM8 (discussion) mai 5, 2016 à 19:38 (UTC) Images Yo ! Désolé pour les suppressions d'images, j'essaie de faire un peu le ménage histoire ne ne pas laisser d'images non placées. D'habitude, les images sont placées très vite après leur import, mais après ton message, je veillerais à ne pas supprimer tes récents imports ! ^^ Tcho' mai 7, 2016 à 11:01 (UTC) Bonjour, Je me suis inscrit récémment et j'ai voulu posté un commentaire par rapport à one piece sur le forum la futut puissance de zorra mais quand j'ai mis publié le commentaire n'a pas été publier. Peux tu mexpliquer cela stp? Merci d'avance. Egin bonjour Shanks connard de frère. je t'assure si tu ramène pas tes cheveux de roux a la con sur le tchat d'ici quelques semaines, je te tues et je brûle ton corp. Ninidemone octobre 12, 2016 à 15:51 (UTC)